Knights of the Round
(bottom), Suzaku Kururugi, Gino Weinberg, Monica Krushevski, Bismarck Waldstein, and Nonette Enneagram]] The Knights of Rounds (ナイトオブラウンズ) is a unit of twelve elite soldiers in the Holy Empire of Britannia, each being assigned into the group by royalty and under direct command of the Emperor. Named after the Arthurian Knights of the Round Table, they operate outside the standard Britannian military and are given special privileges and authority. Their ranks don't seem to have any particular bearing on their skill level or dominance over other Knights. The one exception is that the 'Knight of One' may request governance of any colonial area of his choosing from the Emperor. Suzaku Kururugi, the former Knight of Seven, plans to use this to take control of his homeland, Area 11. Only eight of the twelve have been revealed, among which is Suzaku, the Knight of Seven. The Code Geass novels explain that not all of the seats are filled, so those featured are presumably the only active members. Known Members Bismarck Waldstein Bismarck Waldsteinis a one-eyed man who presently bears the title of the Knight of One, the strongest amongst the Rounds. He pilots the Knightmare Frame Galahad. Despite his status and combat abilities, he believes that war should be used as a last resort. During the second battle of Tokyo, he leads the Britannian forces guarding the shore against Li Xingke's invasion force. Li and Bismarck battle, with Li unable to defeat him. Bismarck compliments Li's skill when he purposefully takes a hit to move into position to rescue the Chinese command vessel - Da Longdan. During the second battle of Tokyo, Bismarck leads the Britannian forces guarding the shore against Li Xingke's invasion force. Li and Bismarck battle, with Li unable to defeat him. Bismarck compliments Li's skill when he purposefully takes a hit to move into position to rescue the Chinese command vessel. During Schneizel's attempted coup d'état, he intervenes to stop Suzaku's assassination attempt on the Emperor. Suzaku's "live on" Geass urges him to flee, indicating that Waldstein is a potent combatant (Suzaku usually has to give up for his Geass to activate). Bismarck also reveals a Geass ability in his sewed-up left eye, though what it does is unclear. When Charles is killed by Lelouch in the World of C, Bismarck is somehow aware of the fact, even though he is on Schneizel's flagship. Afterward, Bismarck is seen along with the remaining Knights observing Lelouch's ascension to the throne. Gino Weinberg The Knight of Three, Gino is a seventeen-year-old ace pilot of noble descent. He comes from a very rich upbringing, and as such doesn't quite understand how the real world works Dorothea Ernst Dorothea Ernst (ドロテア・エルンスト, Dorotea Erunsuto?) is the Knight of Four. She is a dark-skinned, dark-haired woman who is described as being as heroic as Bismarck. Anya Alstreim The Knight of Six, Anya is a small quite pink-haired girl with an somber pragmatic and emotionless demeanor. Suzaku Kururugi Suzaku Kururugi is the former Knight of Seven , and the only non-Britannian in the circle. A main character of the show. Nonette Enneagram Nonette Enneagram is the Knight of Nine. She attended military school with Second Princess Cornelia, who considers Nonette her senior. An upbeat and cheerful woman, she happens to be one of the few people Cornelia actually fears. Her first and last names contain the Latin and Greek prefixes for 9, non-'' and ''ennea-'' respectively. She also appears in the PSP/PS2 video game, ''Code Geass: Lost Colors. Luciano Bradley Luciano Bradley (ルキアーノ・ブラッドリー|Rukiāno Buraddorī) is the Knight of Ten and is known as the "Vampire of Britannia". He pilots the Knightmare Frame Percival. A violent and confrontational man, he is fond of provoking others and attacking without provocation; several of the Knights of Rounds appear to dislike him. He shows little care for the lives he ends, be they friend or foe, as long as he can cause destruction. In fact, he fights battles specifically because it allows him to freely kill people in public. He claims to be a "homicide genius", and carries a number of large knives which he is adept at throwing. He is fiercely loyal to the Empire, but does as he pleases most of the time, even around members of the Imperial family. His wicked personality is a direct result of a troubled childhood, caused an abusive father, who believed that Luciano's life was not important, and an alcoholic mother. After a fight, Luciano ended up killing his father when he was seven years-old. Luciano first appears shortly before the formation of the UFN; he throws a knife at Suzaku and then insults Euphemia. He later walks in on a conversation between Nunnally and Kallen, telling Kallen that she is to be used as a hostage, and threatens to harm her because her body is expendable so long as she is alive. Gino intervenes, and Luciano insults him by suggesting that his nobility is what allowed him to reach his position. During the second battle of Tokyo, Luciano destroys a number of the Black Knights' Knightmares and nearly kills Lelouch in tandem with the Valkyrie Squadron. All four Valkyrie pilots are subsequently killed by Kallen, followed by Luciano himself. Monica Kruszewski Monica Kruszewski is the Knight of Twelve; she is a gentle-looking woman with blonde hair whose appearance masks just how dangerous she can be. She is stationed aboard the Emperor's flagship, Great Britannia. She is among the remaining Knights of Rounds observing Lelouch's ascension to the throne one month later. Category:Groups Category:Article stubs